kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]] Kim and Ron have known each other since their first day of preschool. In fact, right after naptime, and they've best friends ever since. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim's a Type A teen: a perfectionist who set's high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron a Type B personality: he's laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim doesn't (for example, cooking and resisting peer pressure), and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. At the end of So the Drama, they share a passionate kiss, and at the start of the fourth season, Kim and Ron are officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend (although there were episodes before that hinted that Kim and Ron may have been secretly crushing each other long before that, like in Overdue and Gorilla Fist). They're still together at the end of the fourth season, and they both manage to graduate from high school (along with almost all of their classmates except for Bonnie, who had missed an important pop quiz and was left one class credit short and had to go to summer school in order to graduate). Episodes Ill Suited After Bonnie tells him that cheerleaders always date jocks, Ron becomes worried that Kim will dump because he's not one. But at the end, Kim tells Ron that she doesn't care he's not a jock and that she likes him just the way he is (although she is proud of him that he made the football as the new running back). The Big Job Kim gets irritated when Ron keeps using coupons whenever they go out on dates, but she helped him get a job (he got a job at Smarty Mart while she got a job at Club Banana). The Cupid Effect It's Valentine's Day, and when Kim asks Ron about it, he forgot that it was Valentine's Day. After all, he has never had a girlfriend on Valentne's Day. At the end of the episode, they're still together, and they're about to share a kiss until they're interrupted by Wade and Monique. Clothes Minded ~Kim mentioned Ron as her boyfriend. -(at Bueno Nacho) = -Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? -Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. Big Brother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Ron meets up with Yori again. He tells her that Kim's his girlfriend. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. The Mentor of Our Discontent Kim and Ron's third kiss. : -Ron: Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. : -Kim: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose...you. : -Ron: Okay, that time I was a genius (then they kiss). Oh No! Yono! ~ Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister. Clean Slate ~ It's Kim and Ron's half-iversary (six months of dating). Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses that he's having a pants problem, but then his pants are removed after a person pushing a cart passes by him. Kim ends up getting amnesia, but she remembers basically everything except for the fact that Ron's her boyfriend now. But then at the end, Kim sees Ron lose his pant and that makes her remember that they're boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, and that she also loves him. : -Kim: Um...Ron (points out his pants to him). : -Ron: Oh, this is so tanks! : -Kim: Good plan. But that's not why I gave you the belt (realizes that she remembers that Ron's her boyfriend)... I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! : -Ron: I still don't get exactly what that is. : -Kim: Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I love you! : -Ron: For real? : -Kim: For real (hugs him). : -Ron: Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset ~ Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend (but they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior). They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. : -Ron: Well, I guess our trip to Venice was a success. : -Kim: Uh-huh, we got to see the beautiful city, have a semi-romantic, and...put an end to the Queen kissing. : -Ron: You know I didn't--- : -Kim: It's okay, I get it (about to kiss) --- : -Bonnie: Oh, Junior! Graduation the most special episode between Kim and ron besides Ill SUITED. In this episode, Ron panics about the future, after graduating, Ron panics about what would happen between Kim and his relationship, as Ron panics, Kim tells him about not minding the future and everything will be alright, and that it's not the end of the world. Graduation, as kim speaks, she was abducted by aliens, Warhok and warmonga, along with Drakken. Ron seeing this, he finds a spaceship and rescues kim, alongside shego who plans to rescue drakken. Going inside the spaceship and meets with kim he hugs her tightly. While fighting the aliens, ron was still panicing, knowing about their future after they graduate. Kim says "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us." After being beat up by Warhok, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the Mystical monkey powers," and Ron used it to fight warhok and warmonga, this shows that he really has fallen in love with Kim. throwing them to a spaceship and explodes. Leaving Shego impressed and kim speechless, they set off to finish their graduation. at the afterparty, Kim, ron, monique, wade and the others are seen having fun. While bonnie, studying for her summer class. Kim and ron is seen leaving with Kim's car. And this is where they have their 5th kissout interruption. KIM: Told ya Graduation wasn't the end of the world! *kiss* Gallery Final Ending.jpg Kim crushing.jpg Kim & Ron's wedding.jpg Ill-Suited Kim-melts.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim3.png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Ba ba da da.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Teams